


Practice

by Kei (strawberryjambouree)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like that's it, M/M, really just a crap ton of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjambouree/pseuds/Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is frustrated by his lack of kissing skills.<br/>Kuroo suggests immediate practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Kuroo is infinitely more experienced than him, Kenma thinks.

It isn't the first time he's gotten distracted by the way Kuroo's mouth moves as he prattles on about nothing, isn't the first time Kenma's scooted across his bed to press up against the older boy, isn't even close to the first time Kuroo's grinned and swooped down for a kiss, effectively stopping Kenma's heart.

It may as well be.

Kenma's still too closed-off, and he's preventing himself from moving with how stiffly he sets himself. It frustrates him. He wants one of those kisses that makes him lose himself, that leaves him breathless and pink and connected to Kuroo by a string of saliva, as gross as it sounds. He really, really wants it. But as soon as their lips touch, all of that is on lockdown as his panic buzzes dully just behind the shells of his ears.

Kuroo pulls away, smiling softly, just barely backlit from the meager sunset filtering through half-closed blinds, and Kenma's breath catches.

"Hey," he says quietly, smoothing down Kenma's hair with one slow, lazy sweep.

"Hey," Kenma parrots back. He shifts rather uncomfortably on the matress. "Um."

Kuroo waits.

"I'm sorry I'm not really all that good at this... physical stuff." He stares resolutely at his lap. "I always want to kiss but I can't ever follow through with it..."

"I don't mind," Kuroo says immediately, but that only makes Kenma scrunch up his nose and twist the sheets in his fists.

" _I_ mind, Kuroo. I want to be better at..." He waves a hand irritably around, gesturing at the space between them. " _This_. For both you and me."

"Let's practice, then."

Kenma lifts his head up to stare. Kuroo's got his crooked grin back on, the one that drives Kenma insane. "What, you mean right now?"

Kuroo shrugs. "It's as good a time as any."

Kenma tastes anxiety on the back of his tongue, gagging a bit on the electricity of it. "What if I mess it all up and it's gross and the whole thing is ruined? Kuroo, what if I—"

"Kenma, stop it. I'll still love you no matter how awful you are at kissing. I didn't ask you out just because of the kisses, you know."

Kenma melts a little bit under Kuroo's intense sincerity. He feels the sparks as they're swallowed, as they disappear sometime along the way to his stomach, which feels oddly warm and slow. "Okay." He takes a deep breath. "Okay, you start then."

Kuroo lets out a tiny laugh at that. Settling more comfortably against the wall, he sets his hands on Kenma's hips and slowly pulls him onto his lap. "Alright so far?"

"Yes." Kenma doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he grips the hem of Kuroo's overlarge, faded shirt, one he's definitely owned for years.

Kuroo knows exactly what to do with his hands, knows how to run them up and down Kennma's arms and through his two-toned hair to chase away any uncertainty or fear, knows how to let one settle in the dip of his spine and one curl around his sharp jawline.

He doesn't kiss Kenma on the lips right away. He trails his own barely-open lips over Kenma's cheeks and forehead and eyelids and nose instead, pressing fluttery little kisses that evaporate into a feeling of safety around Kenma's head. Kuroo's hand moves to the back of his skull and Kenma knows it's coming, knows he won't be able to deliver what he wants to deliver. But he feels so warm and sluggish from the affection that he doesn't tense nearly as much, doesn't clamp his jaw shut, and Kuroo kisses his lips softly, pulling back to observe.

"Alright so far?" His honey-dark eyes glitter.

"It's already better." Kenma can't seem to tear his eyes away from Kuroo's dark lashes, twitching slightly against sunkissed skin, faded slightly in the autumn weather. "Again. Do it again." It comes out more breathily than he would have necessarily liked it to.

Kuroo wastes no time in reconnecting them, taking his time now to move slowly against Kenma's lips, letting him get the feeling down so he can try to imitate it.

Kenma, though very timidly, starts moving his own mouth.

 _It's strange_ , he thinks to himself. _It sounds so gross when you think about it— 'you know what's a really important part of dating for most people? Sliding your mouth all over the other person's, and sometimes, you do it for so long you can't breathe, and you know why you do it for so long? Because your tongues just decide to start rolling all over each other.'_

Kenma doesn't realize how confidently he's started to answer Kuroo's movements, as lost in his thoughts as he was, until they're interrupted by a weird sound that emits from the back of Kuroo's throat. It's a sort of strangled hum, but too deep and too high at the same time.

 _You're turning him on_  his brain helpfully supplies, and he promptly pulls away with a rather disturbing tiny suction noise, heart racing again.

"Kenma?" Kuroo's concerned and clearly confused. "What's up?"

"I— you—" The words stick in Kenma's throat and he can feel his embarrassment creeping up his neck, dyeing it a splotchy pink.

"I what?"

"You _moaned_ ," Kenma manages before burying his face into Kuroo's shoulder, thoroughly mortified.

"Oh. Did I? Good job, then." He's teasing, but just barely, and Kenma can feel Kuroo's own blush emerging. "Wanna make me do that again? Or is that far enough for today?"

Kenma marshals his thought into order. Yes, that was extrememly embarrassing, but really, it was just Kuroo. He was always vocal about everything. And besides, he hadn't gotten him to make that sound before. It really must mean he had already improved his kissing skills in this short amount of time. It wasn't... a _bad_ sound. Just unexpected. In fact, now that he thought of it, he kind of maybe liked it. A lot.

Kenma briefly wondered what other new sounds he could get Kuroo to make before shoving those dangerous thoughts away for another day.

"I want to do it again." He un-buries his head and lets his hands slide up to Kuroo's chest before he's really aware of what they're doing.

Kuroo's breath stutters just a fraction before he murmurs, "Well, if you're sure about it" and kisses Kenma much, much more insistantly than before. Kenma tries to keep up. He's not sure how well he's doing, but his nose hurts, so he tilts his head to the side and—

Oh.

That's... intense.

Kenma doesn't comprehend how such a little movement changed the whole kiss, but all of a sudden he can't get enough, and he can tell that his teeth are making an appearance and isn't sure if that's supposed to happen. His judgement, however, is hazing over, and he finds he doesn't care. On a whim, he opens his mouth a bit more and drags his teeth over Kuroo's bottom lip, and he _moans_ again, oh dear lord, Kenma feels overwhelmed and more than a little flustered.

Kuroo pulls away slightly and they both gasp for air. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Kenma is weirdly proud of how breathless he's made him.

He shrugs. "It just felt like a good thing to do."

"Definitely a good thing. Jesus christ, Kenma..." He runs a hand through his already-wild locks. He takes a few more moments to breathe. The corner of his mouth twitches. "I assume we're alright so far?"

"What do you think?" Kenma can't think straight, but for once it's alright and he captures Kuroo's mouth with his tongue this time, slipping it into Kuroo's gasp of surprise, but he falters a bit after that. Luckily, Kuroo adapts quickly, and, well...

Kenma completely loses himself.

When he opens his eyes, he's hovering over Kuroo, who's flat on his back on the bed. He can hardly breathe, has to settle for panting, and his cheeks feel rosy. He wipes a line of spit from his mouth and smiles giddily to himself as he notices how it had bridged over to Kuroo's red, red lips.

"You look really hot right now," Kuroo blurts.

"Same to you," Kenma can't help the tiny bubble of laughter that escapes him. He pushes Kuroo's bangs out of his eyes. "You might want some chapstick though."

"Same to you." And there it is, that crooked grin— but its rough edges are much softer now. He looks so happy, so in _love_ that Kenma almost feels like crying, so he tucks his head into Kuroo's shirt and closes his eyes.

"You sleepy, kitten?" Kuroo pets Kenma's hair lazily, letting the strands run through his fingers and fall limply back into place.

"No," Kenma says, but yawns not a second later.

"Alright, nap time it is."

 Kuroo loosely wraps his arms around Kenma and shifts him to his side so he can curl around him, legs tangled together, just like they used to do when they were kids and tired out from running around outdoors all day. It's warm and familiar. Kenma feels himself drifting off.

"I love you, Testurou," he hears himself mumble.

He had never said it aloud before, but Kuroo doesn't miss a beat, only snuggles in a little closer than normal.

"I love you too, Kenma."

**Author's Note:**

> Smoochy smooch. <3  
> I have made it my goal to have Kuroo refer to Kenma as "kitten" in every fic possible.


End file.
